Luxu
by RoseKey
Summary: Sora has just finished the Mark of Mastery in DDD. Showing Sora’s lack of defenses against the darkness, and suddenly he is struggling against the tide. Meanwhile, Luxu hs awakened, and is eagerly drawing him into darkness. The Foretellers are the Seven of Light reincarnated.
1. chapter 1

Luxu

A fanfic following the theory 'What if the seven lights are the foretellers and Luxu reincarnated?'. Sora has just finished the Mark of Mastery in DDD. Showing Sora's lack of defenses against the darkness, and suddenly he is struggling against the tide. Meanwhile, Luxu hs awakened, and is eagerly drawing him into darkness.

Chapter1:Awakening

This takes ideas from before x chi back cover came out. Some information may be outdated, but it's an incredibly interesting concept to explore, and it is fanfiction. Before the movie, I couldn't really tell the difference between the master and Luxu, and their personalities got mixed together.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

Luxu gained awareness as Sora fell.

Darkness was everywhere. Soaking into Sora's sleeping, unprotected heart. Stirring up what was deep, deep, inside.

Ven gained dim awareness, sleep still heavy, but he used his minor freedom to summon armor over Sora. Giving light protection to those inside.

It wasn't enough. The metaphysical, magical metal cracking, and darkness rushing in with ruthless abandonment. Uncaring. As Sora fell, deeper and deeper into dreams.

So Luxu picked up the slack, as always. To the point where it was second nature, and without conscious thought. He was wrapping around the sleeping heart like a shield, and looking into it for any damage. Those dark parts, those left lurking, he took into himself. Sora obviously didn't like those parts, or it wasn't there before. And here, in darkness, it would only weaken, where they needed to be strong. He could take darkness, the sleeping one couldn't, didn't have the resistance.

When the familiar Riku (Ira) came in, and defeated the corrupted, he was welcomed. Guided to where he needed to be. Deep within, but not too deep that he got lost. Which, given that wrong turn right there, was definitely needed. And that dark corridor that would have transferred his mind to the Realm of Darkness, but when easily badgered into submission happily (reluctantly) dropped him in the Guest Room.

Named by yours, truly. After realizing exactly who occupied the mental island. Hey, the name fits. How Gula got split into three and needed the place was a question more trouble than it's worth to answer. At least Xion was here naturally.

Really, where would his little self be, without him. Luxu thought dryly, syphoning the balance of light and dark, and setting up a schedule of drainage so Sora could get used to the new load without being overwhelmed.

It wasn't until everything was calm, inorder, and relatively sure the immediate danger was past. That he allowed the memories to hit. When Luxu could open his eyes, figuratively, and the Master, Ava, Ira, Invi, Aced, Gula, keyblades, and prophecies, came to mind.

Station of Awakening

Sora woke up, laying on the glass like floor.

The picture of a rams head was the centerpiece of the platform.(Mostly resembling Xehanort's keyblade, not that Sora was aware.) Red, black, and grey decorated every inch of the place. Sora couldn't help but think of it as familiar, though he wasn't sure how.

There had to be a reason why he was brought here, Sora thought, looking around. Yet there didn't seem to be…

Suddenly, Sora jumped, turning around. A person in a black coat walking silently out of a corridor. Keyblade ready, Sora immediately took the defensive. Ready to defend against the probable vessel.

"I see you're awake, now." The person said, both critical and teasing

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

The cloaked figure simply shrugged. "You know, the ram is supposed to represent acceptance, guardianship, and sacrifice. And, unlike most of olden, could be used for good or evil."

"What?"

"This Station," The person answered, patiently and somewhat irritated. "The picture on the floor, simply hinting at what you should live up to." He stated, dryly and yet lightly. "Just a suggestion." He finished, walking away, and then vanishing like some sort of apparition.

Sora shivered, slightly creeped out. Then a Darksider rose from the floor.

Sora jumped away, drawing the keyblade in hand, ready.

Little did Sora know, that the one giant would hardly be the last.

After the Darksider was the Twilight Torn, then giant Nightmares. Then it rotated. Over and over, without any form of break.

Finally, Sora collapsed on the ground. Breathing heavily, without strength. No one to help, or to fight to help. Alone…

"Well, at least your strong." The cloaked man noted, walking to Sora's side.

"Well, if you're done with the critique!" Sora snapped, darkly.

Though Sora couldn't see beneath that hood, he had an idea that the person was grinning. "Come on," The other urged. "You just need a bit of power. Riku figured it out, from boredom, and you have me to help. Surely you can do better?!" He smirked. "Your me, after all."

"What?!" Sora asked, looking over at the cloaked figure in surprise.

Luxu's punch distracted him from giving it more thought, as he was forced to dodge.

"Use the darkness, Luxu." The figure entreated, charismatic and softly.

"Luxu?" Sora asked, surprised. The name (maybe?) distracting him from the newly created orbs of darkness in the room. That crashed into him, reducing HP even further. Sora forcing himself to remain focused on the giant heartless, as well as the stranger.

"C'mon, Little-Me, you can do better than that!"

Suddenly, Sora's eyes flickered yellow, as darkness rushed across his form with slithery speed. In a flash of black, Sora teleported up, above the monster, and rocketed down.

The shockwave spread across the platform. Even as the monster shattered underneath the strain.

Then, with a beastly roar, he attacked the hooded figure without thought. Higher brain functions lost to darkness.

A keyblade blocked him. Dark silver, and black, and red, with a ram displayed prominently in the middle. So very familiar, that it was on the tip of his tongue.

Luxu pushed him to the ground before the half familiar feeling could solidify. Before he could counter.

"Sora, Sora, Sora." The figure teased, stepping forward, closer. "Keep your light in mind. Don't you dare give up!" He yelled, as of the very thought of surrender was an insult of highest order.

There was no change in Sora, as he started to glow a sickly black. Darkness had enveloped, and was whispering so dearly. Inciting dark, primal rage, as he slashed.

Right before the figure caught his clawed hand, mid attack, and threw from the platform. Sending him flying into the barrier, with a sharp crash.

"Not good enough!"

The stranger pushed a hand through the darkness. When the black faded, he saw the brunette, struggling with dark wisps as he fought against the hand over his throat, as he hang.

Finally, Sora struggled to bring the darkness back inside. His eyes flickering blue, like a withering candle.

"H-Help!" Sora yelled, begging the dark figure for aid.

The figure immediately grabbed hold of Sora. Without hesitation, beginning to channel light into his body, so that he began to glow. Hugging the keyberrier, and enveloping his form in white.

Ironic, for a person in a black coat to envelop himself in light, and to help another. Especially a self proclaimed dark guardian like Luxu.

Then again, it was easy to reason that Sora didn't count.

Once the light faded, Sora collapsed on the ground, panting. "T-Thank y-you."

The figure grinned. "No problem. You'll figure it out, soon enough."

Sora glanced at him, alarmed.

The figure laughed. "By the way, names Luxu."

With that, a dark corridor opened beneath them, and Sora fell through…

And woke up on the steps of the Twisted Tower.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ninja

**Ven Uzumaki** lived in the Age of Fairytales.  
Specifically, the territory of the Elemental Countries, right next to Gaia's Watashi settlement.

Not that Gula knew what either of those things were. He was five-years-old, and all he knew was the underground rooms of the Uzumaki compound. Because, it was stupid to take a child above ground, before they could defend themselves. Later, he would do some investigating, and discover the names based on random clansmen that were still around, that he recognized.

His Mother was Kushina, The Red Hotblooded Habanero Tomato. And she was the best Mom ever.

"And then, I defeated the Great and Terrible Bridge Builder. " Kushina told him, as she tucked him into bed. "No one buts my poor team in danger by lying, dattebane! Client or not!"

Ven giggled, sleepily, as he snuggled under the covers.

"This way, he won't get into anymore trouble by stupidly lying, Dattebano!" She continued to mutter, under her breath. "What are people thinking, lying to ninja?"

"Maybe he thought if he didn't think about it, you wouldn't know?" Ven suggested. Like hide-and-go-seek. If you couldn't see them, they wouldn't see you, only with thoughts.

Kushina laughed, hugging him tightly.

He leaned into his Mom's arms, basking in her Light. Inhaling that ramen and chakra burn smell, she always seemed to smell like.

"I love you, Mommy."

Her purple eyes teared, as she held on tighter. "Mommy love you, too. Venny."

 **Ventus** didn't remember his past, before he was Apprenticed to Xehanort.

He was eleven, and the only parent he every knew was his Master. The only life he knew, was that of training every day to be a Keyblade Master.

His Master was the best Keyblade Master ever!

"When are you going to teach me how to do that, Master?!" Ven asked, hopefully.

Xehanort smiled, indulgently (plottingly) at the boy. "If you wish. It can be somewhat dangerous." He said, with a chuckle. "However, so I would never demand such a thing."

"Dangerous?" Ventus asked, alarmed. "How?"

"Darkness is used, to enhance the wielders strength."

"Darkness?" Ven asked, a sinking feeling in his heart, that he didn't understand. "But isn't that bad?"

If it was called Darkness, it would have to be.

"No, it is not anything as black and white as that." Xehanort explained, patiently (about what Ven would realize as his second favorite topic). "Everything that exists has Darkness and Light, both are natural elements of the Galaxy." Xehanort paused, seeming to give Ven the time to think it over. "The problem lies in the fact that Light is more easily controlled, with little to no risk. Darkness, however, is much more temperamental, the slightest mistake, and the user will be overwhelmed, and start to lose their sense of self. Eventually, becoming no more than senseless beasts."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Ven asked, that sounded so disturbing.

"Those strong would never be truly consumed." Xehanort assured him. "It may be risky, but great power always comes with risk. Some would consider it a sign of strength. For others, its a matter of bravery.

"Bravery?" Ven asked, surprised.

"Entering a potentially dangerous situation, for a greater purpose." Xehanort clarified. "Is that not how people identify courage?"

Yeah. That was true, still.

His Father was **Minato**.

A very absent Father, who had no idea what being a kid meant. And a workaholic, besides.

Still, he was Daddy.

Dad, the inventor of the Shunshin (which everyone was trying to copy, leading to the Suns-Shunshin, Kiri-Shunshin, Konoha-Shunshin). Then sold the jutsu to the Uzumaki, in exchange for a member of the Main Family's hand in marriage. Which was apparently very romantic (for the area), and only vaguely insulting.

Still, not appropriate parenting material.

"Dad, I'm six!" Ven objected.

Minato laughed. "Oh, six already? When did that happen?"

"Today, Daddy!"

"This calls for a celebration." Minato said, taking something out of his pouch. "Here, take this."

Ven slowly handled the thing. Carefully observing it, with greater care than most little kids would handle a new toy (from Ven's point of view).

Sadly, Ven knew better. Especially after the Shock-tag gift. That knocked him out.

It was the shape of a star, with four edges. Each edge drew blood when he touched the tips.

It was a very bad thing, for a six-year old to be catious your presents will explode. Minato, of course, didn't seem to realize that. In most places, Minato would be considered an unintentionally negligent, if not abusive, parent. The Elemental Countries had no such laws, nor were such matters considered anything more than hurting a clansmen-enough for minor discipline, depending on how the Clan head judged matters. However, it wasn't like Ven saw his Dad more than once a day-at dinner, rarely more, so the matter never came up.

Kushina didn't let him keep the shinny thing. Apparently, it was a 'weapon'. Mom had explained the weapons are things you only touch when your older, or during training, after the shock-tag present.

"What is Darkness?" Ven asked.

"That is a difficult topic, my Apprentice." Xehanort explained. "It is not something to be explained in a few words. Everyone experiences Darkness differently

 **Naruko** was his baby **sister**. And he loved her more than anything.

More than the kunai Father gave him, that Mom took as soon as she spotted it. More than his favorite blanket and Foxy (nine-tailed version of a teddy-bear).

More than ramen. More than Dad (that he alternated between resenting, and happy as heck Minato was not an active parent).

Not as much as Mom. Much how could he love anything more than Mom?

As suprising as it may sound, the Age of Fairytales wasn't the happy, perfect world in sounded like in old stories.

Oh, it was close. You would hardly notice, unless you knew where to look. It was a very, very light world. Where good was easy, and unrighteousness (every everything associated with such) was unheard of. The average, non-keyberrier, could go their entire life without hearing even a story about Darkness. Unless they lived in a particularly interesting city, or where involved personally in an incident.

Still, it wasn't entirely unheard of, at least, for constant travelers. Otherwise, there would have been no fighting over light (Ava), over power (Aced), over certain interpretations of their Masters words (Luxu). The thought, even a vague inclination, wouldn't have even been possible. The emotions involved, completely anathema.

Darkness had begun to slip. Quietly, and gently, into the cracks, the fabric of the world. And it scared the Keyberriers, badly. Foreign emotions, they had never dealt with. Lust, hate, greed, Dark emotions, that had never been felt by the people, were starting to become heard. Foreign thoughts, selfishness, revenge, power, lack of empathy, laziness. New consepts, that were seeping in. Strange, and unusual, and WICKED.

Most of the world wasn't affected that much. Not until the Keyblade War started full-swing. Yet, there were a few particular areas that the Darkness had infected first, before all others. One of such area was the continent of Gaia. The other, was Ven's home, a collection of villages, loosely called the Elemental Shinobi territory. Both of which, keyberriers, and the standard merchant avoided like the plague, for good reason.

Ven didn't remember much of his life there, but one thing certain-he had never been innocent. Not like Ava, and that time, however temporary, had scared him, deeply.

Chakra was, after all, a new power, that most keyberriers avoided almost as much as Darkness.  
Then, that birth family died, and newly orphaned Ven went on, to be taken in by the clan that had killed them.  
Ven was taken to the Clan compound, and wouldn't see the sun again, until he was asigned a team.


End file.
